The Dream Chronicles: The Rugrats Save Thundera
by celrock
Summary: In the dream world, the Rugrats, Jesse, Peter, Zack, and Bobby Generic, are sent on a mission, to defeat Mumm-ra, repair the Sword of Omens, and free the Thundercats, saving Thundera.
1. Receiving the Assignment

The Dream Chronicles, The Rugrats Save Thundera

Summary: In the dream world, the Rugrats, Jesse, Peter, Zack, and Bobby Generic, are sent on a mission, to defeat Mumm-ra, repair the Sword of Omens, and free the Thundercats, saving Thundera.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, Bobby's World, and Thundercats, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, while Peter, the Watcher of Dreams, and the rugrats super powers, are owned by TCKing12, and Jesse, is owned by Jesse Barrow.

Chapter 1, Receiving the Assignment

Location: The Dream World, May 20, 2024

The Watcher of Dreams was sitting at the head of a long table, with the Rugrats, Peter, Jesse, Zack, and Bobby Generic, all sitting around the table, awaiting their next assignment in the Dream World, or for Bobby, this would be his first assignment.

"So, you guys have heard of the Thundercats, known as Lion-o, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf, and the land of Thundera?" Asked the Watcher of Dreams.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, Mumm-ra, the evilest villan to overrule the Thundercats, has taken over the Dream World version of Thundera, placing the Thundercats under a sleeping narcotic that will cause them to sleep indefinitely, and placed them into an icy glass prison, and broken the Sword of Omens, so as he can attempt to take over the world." Explained the Watcher of Dreams.

"So what do you want us to do?" Angelica asked.

"Your job, is to go to Thundera, defeat Mumm-ra, repair the Sword of Omens, and free the Thundercats from their icy glass prison, and awaken them, saving the land of Thundera." Replied the Watcher of Dreams.

"We can do that, right guys?" Tommy asked.

"Right!" Said all of the rugrats in unison.

"But wait a second, how are we going to do this job?" Bobby asked.

"I see we have a new member to the group, and who are you?" The Watcher of Dreams asked.

"I'm Bobby Generic, I've known the Rugrats since Tommy was two, and Chuckie was three, and I was five. While I moved away for a time, we still join together in the Dream World, but if this Mumm-ra character is evil and powerful, this could be our last time together as we know it." Said Bobby.

"Not necessarily. Here in the dream world, all of your friends have super powers, and the ability to fly." Replied the Watcher of Dreams.

"And what are those powers?" Bobby asked.

Each rugrat went around the table, and explained their super powers to Bobby.

"I have stretching abilities, and can stretch my body to any length." Said Tommy.

"I have super strength, and can lift anything, no matter how light or heavy it is." Said Chuckie.

"I have fire powers." Said Phil.

"I have ice powers." Said Lil.

"I have claws that can penetrate through any solid surface, as well as superimposed senses, and the ability to regenerate quickly." Said Angelica.

"I have super speed, and can run really fast." Said Susie.

"I can turn myself invisible, as well as generate force fields." Said Kimi.

"I have magnetic powers." Said Dil.

"I have ice and electric powers, as well as telekinesis, and can make a loud scream known as the mystical wail." Said Peter.

"I have the ability to walk through any solid surface, as well as the ability to breethe under water." Said Jesse.

"And I have the ability to turn into any person, or inanimate object, as well as the ability to age younger or older at any given time." Said Zack.

"So, what will my powers be?" Bobby asked the Watcher of Dreams.

"Well, before I grant you your powers, you must understand that whatever super powers I give you, you, like your friends, will be able to fly, but most importantly, your flying and super abilities, will only work, in the dream world." Explained the Watcher of Dreams.

"No worries, I understand this quite well." Said Bobby.

"Ok then, here we go." Said the Watcher of Dreams, as the green orb on the end of his staff, started to glow a bright green light, and swirls of green rings, surrounded Bobby's body, sending him in a green whirlpool for about thirty seconds. After the green swirls of light disappeared, Bobby returned to his seat at the table, and the orb on the end of the Watcher of Dreams' staff stopped glowing such a bright green.

"You, Bobby Generic, have x-ray vision, and the ability to glow in the dark." Said the Watcher of Dreams.

"Wow really? Let me give this a try!" Said Bobby excitedly, as he started to fly out of his seat, and turned off the light in the room, illuminating the room with his body.

"Wow! That's cool!" Said Angelica, glancing at Bobby's glowing figure.

"Thank you." Replied Bobby, as he turned the lights back on, and stared at Tommy's body.

"Nice skeleton, very healthy bones!" Said Bobby, using his x-ray vision, to view Tommy's insides.

"Uh, thanks." Said Tommy, blushing.

"Ok, so, are you ready to go on your mission?" Asked the Watcher of Dreams.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, bring back Mumm-ra's stone sarcophagus to me in this thirmas, once you have repaired the Sword of Omens, freed the Thundercats, and defeated Mumm-ra. Once you do that, your mission will be complete." Said the Watcher of Dreams, as he handed an empty thirmas to Tommy.

"Don't worry Watcher of Dreams, you can count on us." Said Tommy with a smile, as he took to the sky, and flew towards the door of the conference room.

"Come on guys, let's go." Said Tommy, as he flew out of the door, the other rugrats, Peter, Jesse, Zack, and Bobby, following behind him, as they headed off towards Thundera.


	2. Defeating Mumm-ra, Part 1

Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that Peter also has fire powers, as well as his other powers that were mentioned in the last chapter, thanks to TCKing12 for reminding me of this. Also, as suggested by TCKing12, I've moved my story, A Jesse Carol, into the crossovers section, making it a Rugrats, and A Christmas Carol crossover. Now, on with the next chapter of this story!

Chapter 2, Defeating Mumm-ra, Part 1

The rugrats, Peter, Jesse, Zack and Bobby, all flew to Thundera, where they found this huge, evil looking gray mummy looking creature with an evil look on his face.

"That must be Mumm-ra." Said Bobby, pointing at the evil figure.

"And look!" Said Kimi, pointing to a round sphere covered in icecickles.

"That must be where the Thundercats are trapped." Continued Kimi.

"I think you're right Kimi, let's go." Said Tommy, as he flew towards Mumm-ra.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Mumm-ra asked.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, and these are my friends, Peter, Zack, Jesse, Bobby, Kimi, my brother Dil, my cousin Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie, and we're here, to save Thundera and the Thundercats." Said Tommy.

"Ha ha ha, you little pathetic teenagers don't have a chance against me." Scoffed Mumm-ra.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that." Snapped Angelica.

"Everybody, get ready to fight." Said Tommy, as he flew off several feet away from Mumm-ra in the sky, clinched his right hand into a fist, and stretched his arm out towards Mumm-ra, punching him hard in the nose.

Mumm-ra fell backwards, and proceeded to levitate Tommy's arm. Chuckie flew towards Tommy's arm, and grabbed it tight, resisting the strength to be levitated by Mumm-ra. Meanwhile, Peter and Phil started shooting fire balls towards Mumm-ra. But Mumm-ra was so clever, he started to toss the fire balls back towards Phil and Peter, but Lil wasn't going to let this evil creature destroy her twin brother, or her friend. She shot blasts of ice blocks at the fire balls, putting out the fire balls before they could hit Phil or Peter.

"You've gotta do better than that." Bellowed Mumm-ra, as he started to fire laisers at the Rugrats.

Susie dodged every laiser, while the other rugrats, flew out of the way. Peter started shooting electricity out of his fingers, zapping the laisers, till they hit the ground and exploded. Dil then started throwing magnets at Mumm-ra, but Mumm-ra used his telekinetis to dodge the magnets, causing them to hit the ground. Zack spotted Mumm-ra hovering over a slimy mud puddle, so turning himself into a bullet, he landed in Chuckie's hand. Chuckie proceeded to throw the bullet at Mumm-ra. The evil mummy roared in pain, as he flew off towards the Rugrats.

Angry, Angelica flew towards Mumm-ra, digging her claws into his shoulders. Mumm-ra let out another roar of pain, as blood started to ooze out of his body, covering Angelica. Lil sent icecickles in Angelica's direction, washing the blood off of her, as the ice melted into water on Angelica's skin. Then, Mumm-ra attempted to punch Angelica, but Kimi wasn't going to have any of this. She turned herself invisible, squeezing herself between Mumm-ra and Angelica, then, generating a metal force field, protecting her and Angelica from Mumm-ra's punches, Mumm-ra proceeded to punch the metal force field, roaring in pain, as the metal hurt him.

Peter then came up behind Mumm-ra, and started shooting electrical sparks at Mumm-ra, shocking him, causing him to pass out. This caused Mumm-ra to fall into the slimy mud puddle down on the ground, and drown.

Just then, Zack turned back into a person, and pulled himself off of Mumm-ra's chest, flying out of the mud puddle.

"So Zack, did we do it? Did we beat him?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm not sure." Zack replied.

"I'll check this out." Said Jesse, as he dived into the muddle puddle, swimming beneath Mumm-ra's body, and getting a closer look.

Just then, Mumm-ra started to turn a firey red and green, and nearly scared Jesse half to death. Jesse popped his head out of the muddy puddle and flew back over to the Rugrats.

"Uh, guys, fair warning, I think we only made things worse." Said Jesse.

"What do you mean Jesse?" Tommy asked.

Just then, the rugrats heard some noise coming from the muddy puddle, so they looked down, to see what appeared to be Peter coming out of the muddy puddle.

"Uh, Peter? Is that you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm over here Tommy." Replied Peter, who was hovering to Tommy's right.

Tommy gasp, as he turned to his right, to see the real Peter, and then, turned his gaze back towards the muddy puddle, where he saw another Peter.

"Guys, why are there two Peters?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know Bobby, but I think Mumm-ra had something to do with this." Replied Tommy.

The other Rugrats gasp, as they stared at the two Peters, confused.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, can the Rugrats defeat Mumm-ra, now that he's disguised himself as Peter? We'll find out, in chapter 3!


	3. Defeating Mumm-ra, Part 2

Chapter 3, Defeating Mumm-ra, Part 2

Everybody continued to stare at the two Peters, the one in the mud puddle, appearing to have an evil look on his face, while the other one, continued to hover in the sky near the group, looking more determined than ever to win this battle.

"Tommy, how are we gonna know which Peter is the evil one?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, obviously, if Mumm-ra disguised himself as Peter, then he's obviously going to use his super powers, to try to fight us. So, all we've got to do, is make sure to aim our attacks at the fake Peter that's trying to destroy us, thus, destroying Mumm-ra, once and for all." Explained Tommy.

Everybody took to the sky and formed a circle around the fake Peter, ready to block any attack that came their way. Just then, the fake Peter let out the mystical wail, causing the entire earth to trimble. The rugrats however, stood their ground, going against the vibration. Before anybody could attack the fake Peter, he vanished into a nearby cave, and the rugrats, followed him there.

"Wait! Stop!" Shouted Lil, as she spotted electrical sparks coming out of the door of the cave.

"No worries Lil, I will stop this." Said Kimi, making a force field around the rugrats, protecting them.

Just then, Dil started shooting magnets out of his fingers at the cave, dodging the electrical sparks.

"You're gonna lose!" Bellowed the fake Peter from the cave, sounding like the real Peter when he was angry.

"Over my dead body." Tommy shouted, as he stretched out his leg, and kicked one of the magnets that Dil was shooting, right into the fake Peter's leg.

"Ow!" Roared the fake Peter in pain, as he toppled over backwards on to the cave floor.

All of the rugrats, Jesse, Zack, the good Peter, and Bobby used this opportunity, to fly into the cave, and do some serious battle with the fake Peter.

"Now what are we going to do?" Phil asked.

"Leave it up to me and Peter." Said Lil, as she and Peter started tossing spheres of ice in fake Peter's direction.

The spheres of ice got lodged into fake Peter's chest, causing his heart to become frozen.

"Look guys, I think we're making some progress!" Said the good Peter, as he turned towards the fake Peter, who's brown hair was turning white, and his skin was turning blue.

As the ice continued to freeze fake Peter's heart, the fake Peter started to lose strength, collapsing to the ground, hardly able to move.

"Is he, is he, gone?" Susie asked.

"Let me have a look." Said Bobby, as he used his x-ray vision, to get a good look at the inside of the fake Peter.

While the fake Peter's blood was starting to turn blue, his heart was still beating.

"Guys, from what I can see with my x-ray vision, we may have frozen his heart, but not enough to stop it, as it appears to still be beating just enough to allow him to survive. If Mumm-ra is as tough as he claims to be, he'll find a way to win." Explained Bobby.

"We can't back down now guys, come on." Said Tommy.

But all of the sudden, the sun started to go down, leaving everybody in total darkness.

"Bobby, we need your special glow, it's the only way we're going to finish the job." Demanded Tommy.

"Sure thing Tommy." Said Bobby, as his entire body, started to glow a very bright light.

Just then, Bobby got a clever idea. What if he shined so bright right up in the fake Peter's face, that he blinded the fake Peter, making it impossible for him to see to fight the rugrats clearly. So Bobby flew over in front of the fake Peter's face, which was nearly white from being frozen, and glowed so bright, that Zack, Jesse, the real Peter, and all of the other rugrats, had to cover their eyes, just to protect themselves from becoming blind.

"Hey! Stop this! You're blinding me!" Shouted the fake Peter.

But Bobby wasn't giving up. He continued to shine brightly blinding the fake Peter, while Zack proceeded to turn into a lantern, and scooted over to Bobby, who picked it up, only intensifying the light that was going into the fake Peter's eyes.

"Stop! Stop!" The fake Peter shouted, his voice getting weaker with every yell, as he continued to freeze.

A few more minutes of the blinding passed, before the fake Peter's strength finally gave out, causing him to close his eyes, and collapse to the floor. But just as the fake Peter's strength gave out, so did Bobby's, causing his glow to be exstinguished, leaving all of the rugrats in total darkness, as by this time, Zack had turned back into his human form.

"Guys, where are you?" Chuckie cried.

"We're right here." Shouted Angelica, as she accidentally backed into a bolder, which toppled on top of the rugrats, causing everybody to become trapped by the bolder.

"Chuckie! Get this off of us!" Shouted Phil from beneath the bolder.

Chuckie took a deep breath and lifted the heavy bolder off of his friends.

Upon lifting this bolder, he threw it in the opposite direction, hoping it would land on the body of the fake Peter, but it missed. Just then, Zack turned himself into a set of light fixtures, illuminating the cave just enough so Tommy could make his move. Stretching out his foot, he kicked the bolder on top of the body of fake Peter, which continued to lie on the ground.

Upon impact, a noise was heard.

"What was that?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, we'd better go look." Replied Tommy, as he flew towards where the bolder had landed.

Angelica and Chuckie both lifted the bolder out of the way, to reveal a stone sarcophagus where the fake Peter's body once lay.

"We did it you guys, we did it!" Exclaimed Peter happily, as he reached into a pocket of his gray Confederate uniform and pulled out the thirmas that was given to the gang a while back by the Watcher of Dreams, scooped up the stone sarcophagus, and placed it into the thirmas, securing the top tightly on the thirmas, so it couldn't try to escape.

"You mean, we defeated Mumm-ra?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes Chuckie, we sure did." Peter replied.

"Does this mean our mission is over and we'll be waking up soon?" Lil asked.

"Nope, we still have to free the Thundercats, and find the sword of omens and repair it, restoring peace and prosperity in all of Thundera. Come on!" Said Tommy, as he flew out of the cave, towards the night sky, which was now illuminated by a full moon.

Peter, Jesse, Bobby, and the other rugrats followed Tommy out of the cave, and once the last person had escaped, it was Zack's q to turn back into a person from a set of light fixtures, and join the others outside, as they made their way towards the frozen glass globe, that had the Thundercats trapped inside.

And this, ends chapter 3. So, will the Rugrats free the Thundercats from their icy glass prison? And will they repair the sword of omens? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	4. Freeing the Thundercats and Finale

Chapter 4, Freeing the Thundercats and Finale

Bobby, Zack, Jesse, Peter and the rugrats all made their way over to the frozen sphere.

"So, is this where the Thundercats are imprisoned?" Phil asked.

"Looks like it to me." Replied Tommy.

Just then, Kimi went up to the globe, and touched it with a finger, which instantly turned blue upon impact.

"Guys, how are we going to free the Thundercats? This orb is frozen solid!" Said Kimi.

"Allow me." Said Phil, as he sent some fire balls towards the sphere, melting the ice.

But he was only able to melt some of the ice, so Peter, also shot out some fire balls from his fingers, melting the rest of the ice on the sphere.

Once the ice had melted, the rugrats could get a clear view of the Thundercats trapped inside. Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat and Snarf, were all sound asleep in little beds arranged side by side in the globe.

"Now how are we going to free them? There's a solid glass imprisonment surrounding them." Said Chuckie.

Just then, Tommy stretched out his foot, kicking the globe like it were a soccerball, hoping it would splinter upon impact against some nearby trees, but it was no use. The sphere remained completely solid, even upon impact.

Then, Chuckie gave in, picked up the sphere, and started to squeeze it, hoping he could crush it, but even his super amazing strength, was no match for this glass sphere.

Lil threw ice speres at the globe, only to have them bounce off, landing in a nearby mud puddle, turning into water.

Peter didn't even try, as he knew his powers would not work on the globe. Dil tried to throw magnets at it, but again, the glass of the globe was so strong, that Dil's magnets simply bounced off, landing on the ground.

Just then, Zack and Jesse spotted something sticking up out of the ground. It was the handle of a sword, with an eye on it.

"What's this?" Jesse asked, approaching the handle of the sword.

"It looks like part of a sword, but it appears to be broken!" Zack replied.

"Allow me." Said Chuckie, as he pulled the handle out of the ground, and handed it to Angelica.

"Can you repair this Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"Only if I have the other half of the sword that's missing." Replied Angelica, examining the piece of the sword she had in her hand.

"Hey, I believe this may be part of that sword of omens the Watcher of Dreams was telling us about." Said Angelica.

"I think you're right." Tommy replied.

Just then, off in the distance, using her superimposed senses, Angelica spied another shiny piece sticking out of the ground.

"Hey! I think that's the rest of the sword! Come on!" Demanded Angelica, as she flew towards the other piece of the sword, Bobby, Jesse, Zack, Peter, and the other rugrats, all following her.

As they neared the other piece of the sword, a heavy wind came, followed by a downpour of rain, practically drenching everyone. Susie used her speed to cut through the wind, but it was no use, the entire area of the land became flooded, causing no one to be able to see the blade of the sword anymore, because it was now submerged under water.

Everyone found a nearby tree, where they seaked shelter until the rain storm passed. Once it quit, and the sun started to rise, signaling a brand new day, the gang peered out of their hiding place, to find the land completely flooded.

"Where did the other piece of the sword go?" Lil asked.

"It appears it may be submerged under water." Kimi replied.

"This must have happened, when that rain storm came." Peter added.

"Allow me." Said Jesse, as he dived into the water, and swam towards the blade of the sword, retrieving it, and swimming back up to the surface, with the blade of the sword in his hand.

Angelica spotted Jesse with the blade of the sword in his hand, swooped down, and using her regeneration powers, she took the handle of the sword, and the blade that Jesse had rescued, and reattached them to one another, making the sword of omens, look good as new!

"Good work Angelica! Now, all we need to do, is go back to the glass globe, and using this sword, we should be able to cut through the glass, freeing the Thundercats." Said Tommy, as he flew off confidently towards where they had come from earlier.

Unfortunately, because everything was under water, not only was the blade from the sword invisible to any land dwellers, but so was all of Thundera, and the glass sphere.

"Uh oh, where did the sphere go?" Peter asked.

"It must be under water too, like the rest of the land." Jesse replied.

"And with how big it is Jesse, I'm afraid you won't be able to lift this out of the water like you could with the blade of the sword of omens." Added Chuckie.

"No worries, I've got an idea." Said Peter, as he shot out some fire, warming the land, evaporating the water, and drying everything up.

Just then, the globe appeared in plain sight, and the gang flew over to it.

Tommy took the sword of omens, and using it like a knife, he sliced the glass sphere in half. Once the globe was split open, Bobby, Jesse, Zack, Peter, and the rugrats, all flew into the sphere, and started to shake the Thundercats awake.

Tommy attempted to wake up Lion-o, while Chuckie awoke Tygra, Phil awoke Panthro, Lil awoke Cheetara, Dil awoke Snarf, Peter awoke WilyKit, and Kimi awoke WilyKat.

"What's going on? And who are you?" Lion-o asked, stretching, yawning, and rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, and this is Peter, Zack, Bobby, Jesse, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, his sister Kimi, my brother Dil, our friend Susie, and my cousin Angelica. We were all sent here by the Watcher of Dreams, to defeat Mumm-ra, who had you and the other Thundercats trapped in this sphere, and knocked unconscious, so he could take over Thundera and rule the world." Explained Tommy.

"Oh, wow! So, what happened?" Tygra asked, standing up from his bed, and making his way out of the two halves of the sphere, the rest of the gang and Thundercats, following behind him.

"Well, we defeated Mumm-ra, and placed him into this thirmas." Explained Chuckie, holding up the thirmas.

"So Mumm-ra's body is trapped in that thirmas, never to do harm to us again?" Panthro asked.

"But how can that be? It's impossible to fully defeat Mumm-ra, he'll find a way to come back." Said Cheetara.

"Not after what we did to him." Said Lil.

"You see, we froze his heart, and eventually, he turned into a stone sarcophagus, more or less, dead as a doornail." Said Peter.

"What's going on! A Snarf shouldn't be sleeping outside, in the middle of nowhere." Said Snarf.

"No worries Snarf, thanks to these lovely super teenagers, it appears they've battled the forces of evil, saving Thundera from harm, allowing us to live in peace and harmony forever." Lion-o explained.

"Oh, good, that's a relief." Replied Snarf.

"But what about the sword of omens? It's gone!" Lion-o said.

"Uh, Lion-o, sir, I believe this belongs to you." Said Kimi, tossing the sword of omens in Lion-o's direction, Lion-o catching it.

"Thank you Kimi." Said Lion-o, walking up to Kimi, and shaking her hand.

"You're welcome." Kimi replied.

Everybody went around and all of the Thundercats thanked the rugrats for saving their lives, shaking each of their hands. Just then, the Watcher of Dreams appeared in the sky above the rugrats and the thundercats.

"Ah, the Watcher of Dreams, we're so happy to see you!" Said Peter.

"And, we have something for you." Said Chuckie, handing over the thirmas to the Watcher of Dreams.

"Good work guys, you have saved Thundera once and for all, from the forces of evil, and saved the Thundercats from eternal imprisonment and sleep." Said the Watcher of Dreams, as he smiled down at the entire crew, and flew off into the sky, carrying the thirmas.

"So, is this the end?" WilyKit asked.

"Will we live in peace and harmony forever?" WilyKat asked.

"Well, if Mumm-ra can help it, chances are, he'll find his way back, just as he always has in the past." Said Lion-o.

"And if he should return, we'll be ready, right guys?" Tommy asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Thundercats, thundercats, thundercats, Ho!" Shouted Lion-o, as he soluted to the sky, pointing the sword of omens in the air, soluting the victory of his new heros, the rugrats, as Bobby, Jesse, Zack, Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Susie, Kimi, Angelica and Dil, all vanished into a flash of bright red light, awakening from the dream in their own beds, ready to start a brand new day.

The End


End file.
